


Watergun Wars

by Izus



Category: Super Sentai Series, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: Babies, Cutie pies, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Not necessarily ship, i love them already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izus/pseuds/Izus
Summary: Sena wants to play but Shiguru is a lost problem.
Relationships: Hayami Sena/Oshikiri Shiguru, Imizu Tametomo & Ooharu Sayo
Kudos: 10





	Watergun Wars

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native tongue so i'm sorry for any grammatical mistake.

"Hey, Shiguru-kun, do you want to team-up with me?" Sena proposed , with a big smile on her face, and did a quick wink.

"why i would do that?" He looked at her and became a little flustered, but still keeping his stoic expression.

"Because Tametomo and Sayo are being a team, Juru and Mabushina too and i don't want to be alone, it's pretty unfair" she did a pout, folding her arms across her chest.

"But it's just a waterguns game, you can do it alone." He objected."

"No, i can't, you know that both Tametomo and Sayo-san have experience with guns and Juru too, i'm such a mess with guns, please Shiguru-kun."

"You're such a mess with everything" he articulated mildly annoyed.

"Shiguru-kun." She growled, doing puppy eyes.

"It's okay, we are going to be a team, but stop annoying me." he answered with a little grin and Sena couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you! you're amazing Shiguru!." She said euphoric while hugging him, and jumping.

Her bubbly attitude make him blush and feel a little overwhelmed but still, he thought that she was adorable and decided to pat her head.

"Let's go little swords team!" she yelled, causing Tametomo and Sayo to watch them with a suspicious look.

And Juru smiling, rushing to get his sketchbook.


End file.
